


Alien Emotions

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lena finds a lost alien on her way home, she goes to the one person who always knows what to do in a crisis.Day 8 of ACOP2019 - prompt wasRunaway.「AgentCorp」





	Alien Emotions

A brisk night’s walk was all Lena Luthor thought she needed to clear her head after a stressful day at work; the soothing, cool night air on her face, some solitude, away from noise, away from people, just for a little while. That was all it was supposed to be. A walk. An escape.

As she walked through the quiet streets, Lena almost missed the strange sound coming from her right, and, had there been any more cars passing by, she most certainly _ would _have missed it. Instead, Lena’s observant nature kicked in, her pace slowed to a standstill, listening carefully to see if she’d imagined it.

She hadn’t. 

The soft, rumbling hum inspired a frown from Lena the second she heard it once more. The noise was so foreign, so unusual; her scientist’s mind drew her closer, in search of the source. Part of her screamed to keep walking, to turn back and ignore the hum, but deep down inside her heart, Lena _ knew _ it had been a cry for help. The hum grew weak at Lena’s approach, green eyes settling on a pile of rags lying in the gutter of a forgotten alley.

Lena took several, cautious steps closer, freezing when the hum rose again, this time fearful. For a minute the dark-haired woman simply stared at the rags, watching with bated breath as a small head protruded from the messy pile of cloth. It was a creature of some sort - strange, yet pure in its appearance. It almost reminded Lena of E.T, with its large, childlike eyes and smooth, reddish brown skin, only it was smaller.

The alien looked up at Lena and when their eyes met, she felt her heart burst with sympathy. It looked so lost...so _ afraid _ and it seemed to understand that she could see it, prompting another hum, this one timid and trembling. 

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Lena reassured gently, watching the creature’s three-fingered hands slowly hold onto the rags. Lena bit down on her lip to contain the wave of emotion that washed over her the second she noticed someone already had.

Blotches of purple shone around the alien’s head as it ducked into the rags, hiding its face; though she couldn’t be completely certain, Lena was sure the liquid was blood. The longer she inspected the alien, the more her heart hurt, pushing away the flare of anger that anyone could harm what appeared to be an innocent alien. Carefully, so as not to frighten the injured creature, Lena knelt beside it, watching as it tried to back away, flinching when she extended her hand.  
  
“I am so sorry that someone did this.” The whispered apology escaped through an exhale as Lena tried to express how she felt. The alien seemed to sense her emotions, because it lowered the rags away to reveal the rest of its face, tiny mouth pulled into what looked similar to a frown, as if it was thinking about what she’d said.  
  
_ He can understand me. He just can’t seem to communicate back. _

_  
_ “Buu…” The alien hummed again lightly, fingers lifting to rub his head, close to his injuries. Lena almost broke down in tears from the sad look in his eyes. It was clear this alien had a close connection to feelings, Lena could sense the peaceful aura coming from the small creature in waves. The usual tight reign over her emotions softened in his presence.

“I can’t just leave you here.” She murmured, glancing around the alley for any signs of where the creature may have come from. All he had were the rags around him, no evidence of others of his kind. It took Lena a couple of minutes to make her decision.

It was a cold night, he was hurt and alone and he may die. She wasn’t about to turn around and walk away as if she’d never noticed the poor creature. If it was a child, or an animal, she would stop to help. Why should her reaction be any different just because this alien was unknown to her? No, it was cruel and heartless to leave him. 

Lena noticed how frail the alien was, his large eyes blinking slowly from clear exhaustion. Luckily for her, he was about the size of a toddler, meaning she could easily carry him. And that’s exactly what she planned to do.  
  
“I’d like to take you somewhere safe. Is that alright?” She asked in a calm voice, watching the alien gaze up at her innocently. His mouth curved into a flicker of what Lena assumed was a smile. That was all the confirmation she needed.

Lena hurried to tug off the expensive, faux fur collared coat she was wearing, wrapping it snugly around the alien after discarding the dirty rags, carefully covering his head with it to shield him from any witnesses. She slipped her arms underneath the alien’s form, thankful that he was as light as he looked as she lifted him into her arms.

“Buuuu.” The alien hummed from inside the bundle of warmth that was Lena’s coat.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I needed to cover your head. Someone might try to hurt you again if they see you out here.” Lena explained with a hint of guilt.

  
_ What am I going to do? I can’t just smuggle an alien into my apartment and besides, he’s clearly wounded. I have no way to contact Supergirl, she’d surely be willing to help...oh, of course! _

Managing to reach for her phone while still holding the alien close to her body, Lena called her driver and requested delivery to her friend’s apartment. She was thankful that she paid her driver enough for his silence when no questions were asked the moment Lena climbed inside with a lumpy shape wrapped up in her coat.

It was a blessing how close they were to where Lena needed to be. She hurried away with a quick ‘thank you’ to her driver, dismissing him for the night. After walking as fast as she could without toppling over in her heels, Lena was outside of the apartment door, hesitating for just a moment due to how late in the night it was.  
  
_ She’ll understand. She’ll want to help. _

Lena reassured herself. She could feel that the alien was shuddering, his tiny hums starting up again enough to pull at every heart string Lena had. She knocked on the door with a firm tap of her knuckles and then...she waited.  
  
After what felt like hours, which was likely minutes in reality, the door finally opened, revealing a tired-looking Alex Danvers, rubbing her eyes to check she wasn’t hallucinating.  
  
“Lena?” Even Alex’s voice was riddled with exhaustion, mixed in with a hint of disbelief that her brain wasn’t playing tricks on her; Lena felt awful for disturbing her. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t an emergency, Alex, but you’re the only person I can trust with this.” Lena started to hurriedly explain, her expression filled with so much worry that Alex felt herself frown with concern too. 

Before Lena could finish explaining what she was doing outside of Alex’s apartment at one in the morning, the agent’s attention was drawn to the big, round eyes blinking at her from underneath the coat in Lena’s arms.

“Is that an_ alien _ ?” Alex breathed out. Now she was sure this was some kind of weird dream. Lena nodded, anxiously looking down at the creature.  
  
“Buuu…” The alien hummed in quiet distress, eyes downcast in sadness.

“I think he’s hurt.” Lena whispered and Alex felt her heart squeeze from the sorrow and panic on her face. 

She’d never seen Lena look so worried in her entire life. Worried for this tiny alien creature cradled like a baby in her arms. Taking note of the purple substance on his head, Alex figured it was the creature’s blood.  
  
“Yeah, I think so too. Bring him inside.” Alex agreed, pulling the door to her apartment open further. When Lena looked at her with a mixture of surprise and sincere gratitude, Alex knew she was in trouble.  
  
_ It scares me how much I could get used to her looking at me like that. _ The Director thought to herself, heart melting from the softest smile Lena had ever given to her as she hurried inside.  
  
“Lay him down on the couch.” She instructed, moving to grab her first aid kit from the bathroom. Lena made her way to the couch as suggested, gently lowering the alien onto it, careful to make sure the back of his head was slightly elevated from one of the couch cushions.

“Buu!” He hummed, blinking more rapidly, his body trembling.  
  
“Shhh, don’t be afraid, it’s going to be alright. You’re safe now.” Lena soothed, looking down as the alien reached for her hand with its frail, spindly fingers. Managing a smile, Lena let the creature wrap his fingers around hers, her free hand reaching to shift her coat away and discard it onto the floor.  
  
“He looks like a miniature E.T.” Alex’s soft voice approaching almost made Lena jump, though she recovered in time with a small laugh.  
  
“He does, doesn’t he?” She murmured fondly, watching the alien look from Lena to Alex curiously. Alex crouched beside Lena, both of them making eye contact for a moment.  
  
“Can you talk to him while I do this? I think it’ll help.” The agent asked, disinfectant soaked cloth in her hands. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lena nodded.  
  
She wasn’t used to comforting others, especially not comforting aliens. There was something about this tiny creature though. It was as if he was attached to her already, and he had such a calming, pure aura. He was innocent. He didn’t know she was a billionaire, or a genius...or a _ Luthor _, all he knew was that she had been kind to him. Like a child, he was quick to trust, and strangely, Lena felt honoured to have earned it so soon.

  
“Hey there, little one.” She started quietly to garner the creature’s attention. He looked over to her nervously. 

“This is my friend, Alex. She’s going to make you better, but it’s going to hurt. I promise she’s not trying to cause you harm on purpose. She’s a good person with a kind heart.” Lena explained with a warm smile, watching the alien slowly look at Alex. 

If Alex wasn’t so caught up admiring the sweet little creature, she may have made a point to tell Lena how much she appreciated what she’d said.  
  
“It’s like he can understand what you’re saying.” Alex observed with quiet fascination, before her attention was drawn to the tiny hand curling around her own. She smiled in awe, glancing to Lena who returned the expression. Somehow it felt special, to make a small connection with this innocent alien, with Lena by her side. Alex couldn’t explain it...but it was wonderful.

“Buuu.” The alien hummed, this time gently, closing his eyes, waiting for whatever Alex would do. Alex nervously met Lena’s gaze, relaxing from her encouraging nod. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but he needed his injuries cleaned to avoid infection.

“What kind of person could harm a clearly non-hostile alien like this?” Alex murmured under her breath, frowning from the cuts and bruises on his head. She lightly dabbed the cloth over the lacerations, feeling the poor creature shudder from the stinging sensation.

“I thought the same thing.” Lena sighed lightly, looking at the alien, eyebrows upturned with worry for his well-being. “What’s the damage?” She quietly asked, watching how gentle Alex was with his wounds while she cleaned them. Lena ignored the way it made her heart flutter strangely to see that Alex’s care and concern for the creature seemed to match her own.

“For the most part I think his injuries are, _ thankfully _ , external, but I can’t confirm that without doing an x-ray or brain scan. It might even be worth doing a full-body scan, just to be sure.” Deep hazel eyes lingered on the alien, watching as he let go of their hands to tuck them against his chest like a dormouse.  
  
“There’s several labs at L-Corp that can facilitate that.” Lena offered.  
  
“We have the tech at the D.E.O as well. If, uh…” Alex met Lena’s gaze with a small smile. “If you still want my help, after tonight.” Before Lena had chance to confirm she would be happy for Alex’s continued support with their new alien friend, the Director had turned her attention back to him and was carefully wrapping a fresh bandage around the top of his head.

“There. All done.” Alex smiled reassuringly after she’d applied it securely but comfortably. “Tomorrow, I’ll take that off, but for now, I need you to keep it on, okay?” She explained when the creature began to touch the cloth against his head curiously.  
  
“Buu.” He hummed gently, to tell Alex that he would do as she’d asked.  
  
“You must be tired, huh, little guy.” Alex could see the poor thing trying hard to keep his eyes open with slow, lethargic blinks. Once she’d closed the first-aid box, Alex addressed Lena again.

“I’ll make us a drink. Why don’t you get him settled in? There’s a blanket in the back.” She suggested, secretly cherishing the way Lena’s face softened into another endearing expression of gratitude. While Alex headed over to the kitchen, Lena turned to walk towards the far end of the open apartment, realising that this was where Alex slept.

Her sudden embarrassment from approaching Alex’s ‘bedroom space’ caused Lena to internally scold herself for acting like a teenager. 

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she hurriedly tried to spot the blanket without noticing how comfortable Alex’s bed looked even with the right side of the duvet pulled back where Lena had woken her up not so long ago. 

She tried to ignore that it was a double, and the leather jacket strewn over the small desk chair in the corner, and her signature combat suit hanging on the outside of the wardrobe, boots placed underneath, and the open book waiting to be continued on her bedside table...and- there was the blanket, folded at the end of the bed.

Lena quickly reached to grab it, silently cursing how the faded scent of Alex’s perfume had filled her senses the second she’d moved closer to the bed. Of course, it wouldn’t have been a problem if the scent hadn’t been so alluring to her, so perfectly..._ Alex _.

“Ah, there she is. See, I told you she’d be back in a minute.” Alex said to the alien as she motioned to where the C.E.O was approaching them, gracing Lena with a warm smile that was the icing on top of her crush cake. 

When the little creature sat up with a happy ‘Buuu!’ Lena almost fainted from the combination of his adorable reaction and Alex’s soft laugh that accompanied it. Now that the sweet alien was feeling better, Lena’s brain seemed to finally catch up to her, and, naturally, decided that now was the time to notice that Alex was in her pyjamas. How had she not noticed this before?  
  
_ You woke her up at 1 o'clock in the morning, why wouldn’t she be in...oh, god, why did I have to notice? And how in the name of all that is holy does Alex make pyjamas look that good?! Oh, and that messy bed hair is so incredibly sexy- no! No, Lena, no. Do not go there. _

Oblivious to Lena’s internal conflict thanks to her sleeping attire, Alex stood from where she’d been sitting on the couch, stepping away to give Lena room to approach the alien. Pushing aside her momentary gay panic, Lena smiled, avoiding Alex’s eyes briefly, moving to sit in the now empty space beside the creature. He looked up at her expectantly, tiny little mouth tugging into a smile.

“Look what Alex has for you.” Lena cooed lightly, showing the alien the thick blanket, chuckling from the way his eyes lit up in awe - it was a big improvement from those dirty rags, and much warmer than her coat. “I’d like for you to try and get some rest, but you won’t be alone, I promise. We won’t be far, if you need us.” 

“Buuuu.” The alien hummed with such contentment that Lena could tell that he was saying thank you. Once more he showed he understood what she had said to him by shifting to get comfortable on the couch, his tiny knees tucked against his tummy.

Lena felt herself welling up with tears, barely able to contain the surge of emotional attachment she felt for this little alien as she carefully pulled the blanket up to his neck, tucking him safely in. His eyes started to slowly close, blinking several times, the warmth of the material around him helping him to relax. Alex had been watching the exchange, her heart feeling so full from the precious sight of Lena Luthor acting like a loving mother to a tiny, lost alien.

It struck Alex then, how good Lena was with him, after never experiencing the comfort of love from the Luthors all through her childhood. That Lena could still show compassion after the cold upbringing she’d endured...Alex felt her respect and admiration for Lena soar higher than she’d thought possible. Smiling to herself, Alex turned to finish the drinks.

While Alex collected the mugs and started to pour the drinks, Lena couldn’t stop her eyes from slowly roaming over the agent’s exposed arms, swallowing thickly at the sight of her biceps. Her saving grace was that Alex had her back to her, otherwise she surely would have noticed the way Lena’s jaw fell open in awe. 

She knew she shouldn’t be ogling her like this, she knew it was way beyond inappropriate, especially given the circumstances but Lena couldn’t draw her gaze away...after all, she’d never seen Alex without more, well, _ layers _ . Finally managing to shift her attention off Alex’s arms, Lena found they only made it to where the vest exposed the back of Alex’s neck to just above her shoulder blades. God, how she longed to just reach out and run her fingers-  
  
“I figured it was too late for coffee if we plan on sleeping tonight, so I went for the ‘slightly less caffeine’ alternative.” Alex’s quiet voice broke Lena from her trance.

Luckily the fact she’d spoken up gave Lena enough warning that Alex was about to turn around so that the Luthor could immediately fix her expression from a ‘please take me Director Danvers’ stare into a perfected, polite smile. 

“Sensible choice.” Lena praised, slowly making her way to the kitchen area, sliding onto one of the stools with practiced grace. Alex tried not to notice how Lena could make something as simple as sitting down look so damn _ gorgeous _.

Alex’s attention immediately returned to meet Lena’s eyes, letting out a barely audible ‘tch, yeah’ under her breath; she couldn’t hold their eye contact for long though, handing over the cup of tea she’d prepared. Lena gratefully accepted the drink, nursing the cup in her hands.

  
After a moment of quiet while they each took sips of their hot drinks, Lena eventually spoke up.  
  
“Thank you, for _ everything _, Alex.” Her voice was gentle, the sincerity of her words reflected in the expression of gratitude that she wore. “Honestly, I’m not sure what I would have done without your help.” Lena confessed, casting a glance over her shoulder to the couch, where the alien was snoozing peacefully.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Alex murmured just as quietly, though anything else she may have said faded the moment her eyes locked with her companion’s once she turned to face her again. Lena was looking at her _ differently _ \- Alex couldn’t place what it meant, all she knew was that it was making her heart pound and her palms grow sweaty.  
  
“Yes, I do. Kindness deserves to be recognized.” Lena reaffirmed with a smile, reaching to touch Alex’s hand. Alex managed to return the smile, internally praying Lena wouldn’t notice she was getting nervous.  
  
This was technically the first time Lena had ever been to her apartment, and without the alien to distract them, Alex was reminded that she was wearing her _ pyjamas _ in front of L-Corp’s C.E.O in her sleek business attire and stylish heels.  
  
_ Just keep reminding yourself that she is way out of your league, that’ll help. _Even Alex’s thoughts were turning sarcastic from her frustration at herself. She’d been admiring Lena in secret for a while now, though she’d never admit it to anyone. Alex had brushed it off as a harmless crush, convincing herself nothing would ever come from it, to just let it go. 

As if she’d ever have a chance with _ Lena Luthor. _ _  
_  
“Really, it was no problem. I’m glad you brought him here.” She hurried to wave off the appreciation with a shrug of her shoulders, taking another gulp of her tea to discreetly hide behind the large mug. Lena took the opportunity to do the same, clearly thinking on something.  
  
“Should we give him a name?” She asked, pausing. “We can’t keep calling him ‘alien’.” 

Alex wondered why Lena was interested in her input, since she found him by herself, but she thought better of asking; it was actually flattering, that she wanted to include her in the decision. 

  
“You’re right, that’s probably a good idea.” Alex agreed, placing her mug down, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she pondered on names.  
  
“Only probably?” Lena teased with a smirk, enjoying the way a blush crept up Alex’s neck, reddening on an upward journey to her cheeks. Ever since she’d discovered Alex was surprisingly easy to tease, Lena had made a mental reminder to herself to do it more often.  
  
“Ah, that’s right. Never doubt Lena Luthor and her genius ideas.” Recovering quickly enough to return the tease, Alex couldn’t stop a grin at the sound of Lena’s laugh, or the cute way she tried to stifle it with her hand so as not to disturb the sleeping alien.  
  
“You’re a fast learner, Director Danvers.” It was hard to stop herself from gulping at the near seductive drop in Lena’s tone, her title slipping off the Luthor’s tongue as soft as silk. 

Alex avoided looking at Lena after catching a glimpse of those intense pools of emerald burning right through her. She felt bare underneath those disarming eyes...as if every thought and feeling she’d tried to ignore about Lena was written all over her face for the Luthor to see. 

“That’s what makes me a great agent.” In a moment of courage, Alex forced herself to lift her head and meet Lena’s gaze, a lingering tension sparking the second their eyes locked together. Lena smiled, the turn of her ruby red lips slow, in appreciation of Alex’s show of confidence.  
  
“I’ve no doubt about that.” Lena murmured, purposely allowing her eye line to drift over Alex’s body with obvious approval. Alex hid her grin by tugging her lips to one side, almost groaning in frustration from how deliciously cruel Lena was being, playing with her like this.

Before the two could continue their flirtatious back and forth, Lena seemed to reign herself in, resisting the desire, her familiar thoughts of denial pushing her feelings for Alex away. Alex saw the way Lena’s expression faltered, a flash of vulnerability on her face, a rarity, something Alex almost felt she shouldn’t have witnessed.  
  
“So, a name.” Alex returned their conversation to the alien and Lena silently appreciated her ability to act as if they hadn’t been shamelessly flirting mere moments ago. A comfortable silence fell between them, both considering options until a snoring hum of ‘buuu’ rose from the couch.  
  
“Bu.” Lena and Alex said in unison, exchanging a smile from their agreement.

Over the course of the next hour, the two discussed what to do moving forward, planning to take Bu to the D.E.O in the morning for his scan. Alex had suggested they get Brainy on board to help discover more about Bu’s kind and where he came from. At first, Lena had been uncertain, wanting to keep the discovery of Bu at an absolute minimum, for his own safety, but it hadn’t taken long for Alex to convince her that they could trust Brainy. 

“Alright, this sounds like a solid plan.” Alex finished the shot of whiskey she’d poured for the two of them after they’d both felt decidedly too tense throughout their discussion.

It wasn’t exactly against the rules at the D.E.O...Bu had shown no signs of hostility and Alex _ was _ Director, but if her superior caught wind of what they were doing, she doubted Haley would commend her for her kindness the way Lena had done earlier.

  
“Agreed.” Lena concluded, knocking back her shot after Alex was finished with hers. Reaching across to take Lena’s empty glass, Alex placed them in the sink to wash them later, her back turned to Lena again.

She hesitated, messing with the glasses and mugs to give herself some time. 

Several thoughts were rushing through her brain in a mess, until Alex decided if Lena saw her next suggestion as too forward, she could blame it on the whiskey, despite knowing she hadn’t had nearly enough for it to be a valid excuse. It was a risk she was willing to take, thanks to these stupid_ feelings _ that were not supposed to be surfacing.  
  
“You should stay. If you want.” Whipping around to press the palms of her hands against the sink, Alex made her offer, chewing her lip as she looked to Lena for her reaction.

The Luthor’s eyebrows had risen in surprise but she didn’t appear to be recoiling in horror or dismissing the suggestion. A hopeful rush rolled through Alex’s stomach when Lena dropped their eye contact with a shy smile.  
  
“You’ve already done more than most would in this situation, Alex. I can’t accept.” Lena argued lightly, though Alex took note of how half-hearted it was, how she might have been testing Alex’s sincerity. Alex couldn’t blame her for that, Lena had been through hell and back with people abusing her trust more times than she could imagine.  
  
“You have to admit, it makes sense. This way we can both check on Bu while we take turns to get some sleep.” Alex wouldn’t give up, and that was just one of the many traits Lena adored so much about her. She looked to Alex, calculating eyes witnessing the subtle determination behind the Director’s expression.

_ She really does want me to stay...she’s not just being polite. _

“I suppose you’re right…” Lena’s voice trailed off with a touch of uncertainty. 

It was perhaps selfish, to keep up the act, when Lena had been dying to say yes the instant Alex asked her. However, if it meant she got to see the agent’s confirmation that she wanted Lena to stay, the Luthor was willing to indulge, craving that reassurance from Alex.

“Yeah, that can happen sometimes.” Alex joked, a playful smile appearing that immediately pulled a laugh from Lena that surprised even herself from how warm it felt. 

Alex couldn’t stop a laugh too, Lena’s happiness was apparently contagious, but quickly shushed the Luthor through her amusement, motioning to the couch. Lena bit her lip to stifle any other laughs threatening to escape, shaking her head.

“Only sometimes?” Lena asked, purposely quietly, earning a snort laugh when Alex tried to mask the noise.  
  
“What can I say? I’m not you. I can’t always be right.” The tease was fired back with a smirk of victory thanks to the sight of Lena’s cheeks flushing with heat. Her pale complexion made it near impossible to deny an evident blush even if she’d wanted to.

“You’re terrible.” Lena complained with a pout. Alex grinned.  
  
“You love it.” The agent shrugged, her confidence back.  
  
“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. I’m not telling.” The Luthor stated with finality to her tone that said ‘you’re not going to get it out of me either’. Alex huffed out a disappointed sigh, enjoying the way Lena rolled her eyes, shooting her a soft smile all the same.  
  
“Come on, let’s get some rest.” Alex’s suggestion was received with a nod of agreement; Lena rose from her seat, walking across the apartment to retrieve her coat from the floor, casting a glance at where Bu was still fast asleep. Luckily he hadn’t been disturbed by their failed attempts to mask their laughter earlier.  
  
Silently extending her hand to her guest, Lena caught on and handed over her coat so Alex could hang it up for her, returning to her side a moment later. 

Despite being completely open with their flirting before, suddenly the two felt strangely nervous, Lena’s hands laced together as Alex rubbed the side of her neck awkwardly. The matter of the bed had arisen in their minds...which was why Alex was thankful she’d suggested taking up the Bu nightwatch earlier.  
  
“I’ll watch him first, you can-” Alex was about to offer, when Lena’s finger came up to press against the agent’s lips to silence her. Lena achieved her desired effect. The rest of Alex’s words died instantly, her heart thudding so hard against her chest she was afraid Lena could hear it.

“No.” Lena said firmly but quietly, given the fact that they were standing reasonably close to the couch and its snoring occupant. 

Alex knew she shouldn’t find her assertiveness attractive.  
  
“But…” She tried to protest, feeling Lena’s finger apply pressure to hush her again.  
  
“No buts, agent.” Lena denied her, with a smirk.

Alex_ definitely _ found it attractive.

“I was the one who woke you up tonight. Please Alex, go back to bed. I’ve got some work I can finish up, then we’ll switch in a couple of hours.” The look in Lena’s eyes was all the convincing she needed for Alex to give in. 

No way was she going to argue with Lena Luthor’s version of the puppy dog expression. Alex hadn’t been expecting it to almost rival Kara’s.  
  
“Alright, you win. I’ll rest first.” She murmured softly against Lena’s finger, who had to quickly drop it away from the ticklish feeling of Alex’s breathless words.  
  
“Thank you.” Smiling, Lena took a step back so that Alex could walk past her towards the bed. She sank into the empty space on the couch next to Bu, careful not to disturb him, taking her phone from her pocket to continue writing some emails she had drafted.

“Goodnight, Lena.” Alex whispered as loudly as she could without waking the alien. Lena lifted her hand up and wiggled her fingers in a wave goodnight that Alex found far more adorable than she should have. 

It took her a little while to fall back to sleep. It was the knowledge that while she was lying in bed, Lena was sitting on her couch across the apartment. Alex couldn’t turn her mind off, replaying their flirting over and over, wondering if she’d imagined that spark between them that always seemed to ignite when they were alone together.

Lena, in turn, hardly got any emails finished. Her own mind was on overdrive, trying to figure out if Alex was just humouring her, if it was just a dynamic of their friendship and that hoping for something more would lead to unimaginable pain… Overthinking would be her downfall, Lena concluded with a soundless sigh, glancing down to where Bu was peacefully in slumber.  
  
“You don’t overthink your feelings, do you?” Lena whispered to him with a soft smile.

******

  
  
The next morning Alex woke to the unexpected scent of Lena Luthor’s perfume. At first her groggy state of mind, and inevitable conclusion, initiated a mini heart attack, causing her head to turn to her left to see if Lena was there.

She wasn’t.

_ Of course she wasn’t. _

Five seconds later Alex remembered what had gone on the night before. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her face, looking over to the couch where she could see the sweetest picture. Lena had fallen asleep, body slumped slightly against the cushions, phone in her lap. Next to her, Bu was curled against her side, the blanket having fallen to the floor, forgotten.

_ There’s no way anyone would believe what I’m seeing right now. _Alex thought to herself with an endearing smile. 

Taking a moment to clamber out of bed, she stretched her stiff limbs then made her way across the apartment, pausing to gently prise Lena’s phone from her hands, placing it on the arm of the couch. Alex wrapped the abandoned blanket around both Bu and Lena while they slept.  
  
The Luthor looked so relaxed when her mind was at rest, dark hair falling across her face. Alex softly lifted her fingers to brush some stray locks from Lena’s eyes, taking just a second longer to admire her before she internally slapped herself out of her daze. Alex dropped her hand away, hurrying to the kitchen to make coffee and pretend she didn’t just do that.  
  
_ What the Hell am I thinking? I can’t let one unexpected late night visit undo all of the work I put in to push aside these damn feelings. You and Lena are just friends. Get over it and move on. Focus on the alien. Lena’s here for him, not for you. _

An hour passed before Lena stirred.  
  
“Mh, what time is it?” The Luthor mumbled, voice thick with sleep.  
  
“Just gone six.” Alex responded once she noticed Lena shifting to sit up straight on the couch, pouring her a fresh mug of coffee.  
  
“Here.” Once offered, Lena gratefully accepted the drink with a soft ‘thank you’, taking a large gulp as if her life depended on it.

  
“Where’s...” Lena started to ask, mind slowly kicking into gear once the coffee was in her system.  
  
“Buuuu!” A happy hum told Lena that their alien friend was awake, and apparently in a good mood as he came waddling towards her like an excited toddler, clutching what looked like a plush of some kind of animal.  
  
“What have you got there?” Lena asked when Bu happily thrust the plush towards her to show Lena his prize. Alex cleared her throat, catching Lena’s attention as she smiled through a curious frown from the agent’s apparent embarrassment.  
  
“It’s mine. From when I was a kid.” Alex explained sheepishly. 

Lena looked interested, leaning back against the couch, attention drawn to Bu when he climbed onto it next to her and showed her the plush again. Now that Lena could see it up close she could tell it was a penguin. A baby emperor penguin, to be exact. It was a bit worn but still looked soft and snuggly. Expression widening into an amused yet teasing smile, Lena glanced to Alex, who shrugged guiltily.  
  
“What? Come on, don’t look at me like that.” Alex joked lightly. 

“My father, he-” She cut herself off, smile faltering as if the memory was too much. Lena felt her heart stop from the look on Alex’s face. She knew of Jerimiah and his connection to Cadmus. It wasn’t exactly something you forgot, discovering your mother’s involvement in your crush’s father’s disappearance.

  
“Alex, you don’t have to…” Lena gently started to reassure, but the agent shook her head, forcing her smile back. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Alex dropped her gaze to the floor, refusing to meet Lena’s. She was terrified to show her vulnerability, yet wanted to take that step, to prove that she trusted Lena with the emotions she deflected so often.  
  
“He won it for me at the fair. I don’t remember that much, I was too young, but my mom says I took one look at that fluffy penguin and fell in love.” Alex confessed with a tiny smile, glancing to where Bu was cradling the penguin against his chest, humming happily.  
  
“I think history may have repeated itself.” Lena commented warmly, earning an amused scoff of agreement from Alex.  
  
“Sure looks like it.” She crouched in front of Bu and the penguin. 

“Dad tried for hours to win it for me. The game was rigged and he probably spent way more money than it was worth. In the end, the guy just gave him the thing. Must have been impressed that he wouldn’t give up, something like that.” Reaching to touch the penguin’s fluff, Alex smiled when Bu hummed sweetly.

  
“Your father sounds like a good man.” Alex felt a wave of gratitude hit her from Lena’s sincerity. She knew Lena didn’t have to say that, or say anything...it meant a lot. More than a lot, it meant _ everything _. Lena noticed the way Alex smiled at her with a look in her eyes she couldn’t explain.

It was new and different...and beautiful. 

_ Alex is always beautiful. _Lena thought, keeping that sincere observation to herself.

“What- ah, what about you? Any cuddly friends?” The agent asked before she could think better of it. Was it insensitive to ask that, knowing her childhood had been difficult? Alex got the feeling Lena’s answer wasn’t going to be a cute trip down memory lane.

“Just one.” Was all Lena managed to whisper, though the way her face fell didn’t go unnoticed by the observant Danvers. She waited patiently, wondering if Lena was willing to open up, or if she wasn’t ready for that yet - if she’d _ ever _ be ready for that kind of closeness with her.  
  
When Lena went quiet, Alex wanted to kick herself, heart sinking with disappointment.

“It was a teddy bear.” The Luthor continued, eye line settling on the mug she nursed in her hands; it was easier than trying to look at Alex directly, and Lena suddenly knew how she felt a moment ago. 

“A gift from my mother,” She hesitated, then corrected. “My birth mother.” Risking a look in Alex’s direction, Lena shamefully caught the confusion on her face.  
  
“I never knew...” Alex started quietly.  
  
“How could you have known? I never told you.”

It was clear from her tone that Lena wished she had. 

She wished she’d told Alex a lot of things. She wished she had the courage to tell her more. She could tell her this much. She trusted her, with this much.

  
“She...died, when I was four.” Her fingers tightened around the mug, jaw clenching where she held back the painfully instinctual urge to stop talking and close away the emotions trying to claw their way out of her heart.  
  
_ And I did nothing. I just stood there and watched her die. _

Alex was quiet, giving Lena the time she needed while processing what the young Luthor had just revealed to her. She had no idea...no idea that Lena’s life could have been so different, that she had lost her mother at such a young age. The agent’s quick mind caught on without Lena having to explain.

_ She was taken in by the Luthors after her mother’s death. _Alex frowned from the thought. 

Of all the families to end up with after experiencing trauma like that, it had to be them. _ The Luthors wouldn’t adopt just anyone. Which means her father must be… _Of course, Alex had always assumed Lillian was Lena’s birth mother anyway. It wasn’t news to learn that Lena was technically still a Luthor after all. 

She didn’t care about Lena’s last name, or her awful family. Alex cared for _ her _, not for them.

_ God, she must have felt so lonely and afraid. _Looking up to Lena, Alex felt her heart tighten from the lost, broken expression on her face.

_ Lena… _

Silently, Alex gently reached to place her hands over Lena’s, where they softened their vice like grip of her mug from the sensation of Alex’s warmth. She lightly rubbed her thumbs in a soothing pattern over the Luthor’s hands, searching for her eyes. Lena, surprised by the touch, met Alex’s gaze. 

The two looked at each other without saying anything; everything that needed to be spoken was done with their locked eyes. There was something shared between them, a mutual understanding that their friendship had changed...that the flow of their connection had strengthened through what they’d chosen to share with each other. 

For the first time in a long while, Lena felt she could trust someone entirely. Alex wasn’t like everyone else...she was unique. Strong and smart, kind and funny, impossibly attractive, so sure of herself in her work but so vulnerable underneath the walls she built around her heart. They were similar, in that regard. Masking their emotions to protect themselves. Lena never expected she would ever meet someone who could match her on not just an intellectual level, but through something deeper; and yet here they were, sharing so much without a single word.

It was then, when Alex slowly shifted forwards to wrap her arms around Lena in a gesture of comfort, that a realisation long in the works hit her with the force of a hurricane. 

_ I...I think I’m in love with Alex. _

Lena closed her eyes, inhaling a trembling breath as Alex held her, burying her face against the agent’s shoulder. She’d never felt so protected...so safe in her entire life. How could one hug feel so perfect? Even in James’ strong arms she hadn’t felt that she belonged. But here, in Alex’s embrace? Lena knew this was where she was meant to be.

A shivering sob fell free before Lena could catch it. Alex whispered reassuring words, ‘shhh’ and ‘it’s okay’...but it was ‘I’ve got you’ that almost broke her heart.

“I-I’m sorry.” Lena stuttered messily thanks to the tears threatening to spill over at any moment. Alex pulled back enough that she could see Lena’s face, shaking her head.  
  
“Don’t be.” She softly responded with a small smile. 

Lena wanted to kiss her so badly it left an ache in her chest, but she pushed it down, suppressed it, as she always did with the truths that she couldn’t handle. Lena’s fingers rose to catch her tears just as they escaped, dispelling them swiftly to no avail. Several more followed; too many thoughts whirled around her mind, telling her over and over that Alex would never want her, would never love her back. That _ nobody _ could ever truly love her.  
  
It almost always happened after Lena opened the floodgates of her imprisoned emotions. Her mind would recoil in horror from the vulnerability she’d revealed, and work even harder to repress it all, force it back inside the cage that was her damaged heart. She distanced herself from the person she opened up to, but with Alex it was...harder. Lena didn’t want to hide from her or push her away...but at the same time she was terrified to let her in, to be close to her.

Before either of them could say another word, Lena heard a sad hum from beside them where Bu had been watching the exchange. She turned to look at him, noticing his big, round eyes were looking at her with sorrow, as if he could feel her inner turmoil. 

“Buu…” Slowly, the little alien moved closer, placing his three fingers over Lena’s hand. Alex watched curiously as Bu closed his eyes, as if he was meditating.

A sense of calm began to wash over the young Luthor, relaxing the rate of her hammering heart, soothing the storm of emotions deep inside, inspiring her to take a nice deep breath. She stared in awe as Bu’s hand began to glow a soft blue hue that matched his eyes; her tears began to still. Where their hands were connected, Lena could feel an aura connecting to her own and she understood that the sense of calm easing her pain was_ Bu. _

“What’s happening? What’s he doing?” Alex asked quietly with a subtle hint of urgency to make sure that he wasn’t harming Lena.  
  
“I…I don’t know.” Lena answered, her voice soft and content, eyelids fluttering shut. “I think he’s...calming my emotions.” She whispered, amazed by how her weight felt as light as a feather, as if she were floating off the couch.

Alex could do nothing but watch in amazement as Bu helped to relax Lena and ease any suffering and panic with a simple touch of his hand. After a few more minutes of peaceful silence, Bu withdrew his hand slowly, eyes blinking open with a hopeful look to Lena.  
  
“Buu?” He asked. 

Lena opened her eyes, looking down to him with the loveliest smile Alex had ever seen.  
  
“Thank you. I feel much better now.” She breathed out, smile growing from the happy hum from Bu, knowing he had helped her. His attention, much like a child, returned to the penguin tucked under his arm. He started to play with the plush while Lena and Alex made eye contact.  
  
“That was amazing, Lena. _ He’s _ amazing.” Alex observed in awe.  
  
“I’ve never felt anything like it in my life. It was as if his essence, his soul was reaching out to mine. Incredible.” Any sign of her tears or sadness had faded. Though her doubts were still there, Bu had helped Lena to regain control over them, to keep them at bay for a while longer.  
  
“We should head to the D.E.O, get to work on helping him.” Alex suggested, rising to stand. Lena nodded in agreement.  
  
“Right. Do you mind…?” She motioned towards the bathroom and Alex smiled.  
  
“Not at all, go right ahead.” Lena mouthed a relieved ‘thank you’. She couldn’t bear the thought of not freshening up with a shower to start her day.  
  
“No peeking.” Lena teased with a smirk. Alex let out an amused breath down her nose, cursing the blush that rushed to her cheeks from the concept of Lena using her shower.  
  
“Agent’s honour.” She promised, before calling to her just as Lena disappeared through the bathroom door and closed it behind her. “Should be a fresh towel in there.” 

Smiling to herself, Alex took a moment before she glanced to where Bu was sitting on the couch, staring at her with a little smile of his own.  
  
“What?” She asked him.  
  
“Buuuu.” He hummed knowingly.  
  
“Don’t tell her I like her, okay? This one stays between you and me.” Alex whispered as she gently rubbed his bandaged head on the way past the couch.

******

Arriving at the D.E.O with none other than L-Corp’s C.E.O at her side, Alex strode confidently towards the command center, discreetly looking around to make sure there was no sign of Haley. Lena was fidgeting, the shape in her coat surprisingly inconspicuous to everyone except...  
  
“Ah, Director Danvers. I confess I was quite surprised to discover that you were precisely seventeen minutes and forty three seconds late this morning.” Brainy deducted, hands clasped behind his back. Alex hid her urge to smile, glancing at Lena who was wearing a similar expression.  
  
“Brainy.” Alex greeted. “You remember Ms. Luthor?” Motioning to Lena, Brainy looked to her with a nod of acknowledgement.  
  
“But of course. How could one ever forget the genius that is Ms. Lena Luthor-” Pausing, his attention caught wind of Lena’s strangely shaped coat. “Your coat has a lump in it.” He pointed out curiously, in case she wasn’t already aware. 

Alex quickly grabbed his arm to tug him to one side, Lena hurrying after them nervously.  
  
“Yeah, about that.” Alex started quietly, taking another quick look to ensure nobody would overhear them. “Lena found an alien creature last night, attacked and abandoned.” The Director started to explain, looking to the lump in Lena’s coat which let out a quiet hum. 

Brainy blinked several times.  
  
“Did your coat just emit the cry of an infant Senmotian?” Brainy questioned in Lena’s direction. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times with a baffled ‘uh’ and if Alex wasn’t in work mode she might have admired how cute it was to see Lena lost for words.  
  
“A what?” Alex pressed with a frown.  
  
“Senmotian. They are a peaceful race of aliens whom reside in the outer regions of most solar systems.” He explained, looking at Alex as if she was foolish for even asking.  
  
“If they’re so common, how come I’ve never heard of them before? Why haven’t we come across any?” The Director questioned. Brainy rose a brow.  
  
“Hm. Perhaps they have yet to fully migrate to the sol system. My mistake, on occasion the future mingles with the present.” Brainy bowed his head to one side in apology. Alex waved it off with her hand.  
  
“Anyway, as I was saying, Lena found this alien and we need to learn more about him. Agent Dox I’d like you to search our database for any information you can find on his species and where he came from.” Alex gave her order, earning a nod from Brainy.  
  
“Understood, however, that might not be necessary. May I see the alien?” He requested. 

Alex looked to Lena, the two sharing an unspoken discussion with their exchanged looks. Brainy watched in fascination, taking note of the connection between them that he had perhaps overlooked. After Alex gave a reassuring, subtle nod, Lena opened her coat partially, so that Brainy could see Bu, snuggled in her arms cuddling Alex’s penguin plushie.  
  
“Oh, my. He is rather cute, isn’t he?” Brainy observed with a smile. Alex couldn’t help but shake her head and let out a scoff of amusement. Lena chuckled softly from Brainy’s appreciation for Bu.  
  
“As I suspected. He is, in fact, Senmotian.” The confirmation of his species surprised the two women. “I would estimate his age to be between sixty to seventy years.” Lena’s eyes widened as Alex’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Are you serious?” She asked, Brainy gave her a look that said ‘Am I not always serious?’

  
“In human years, he would be approximately the equivalent of a five year old child.” Brainy elaborated further. “The Senmotians have an incredibly long life span, their elders have been known to reach the thousands.” Lena looked down to the alien in her arms, feeling her desire to take care of him grow, learning that he truly was a child.

“What else can you tell us?” Alex began to head for one of the medical bays, motioning her head for Brainy and Lena to follow. While they walked through the quiet corridors, Brainy filled them in on some Senmotian facts, a brief history of their culture, their belief system and way of life. Alex and Lena had both been correct in that the Senmotians were a non-hostile race who did not engage in violence of any kind.  
  
“As for their abilities, Senmotians are similar to that of empaths.” Brainy continued to explain as they reached the medbay. 

“They have the ability to share entire thoughts and feelings through a single touch. Senmotians are also able to project their auras onto other lifeforms as a means of easing emotional pain, a natural gift of their kind. It is theorised that their auras can create a peaceful environment and allow for emotions to flow more freely. Most of their language is telepathically exchanged, hence their lack of vocal development beyond those hums you are likely familiar with.” 

Lena was taking in every new piece of information with a fascinated expression, wonder sparkling behind those striking eyes. Alex noticed how she hung off of Brainy’s every word, and it got her thinking if Lena would have liked to spend more time at the D.E.O.

_ She’d make a great agent...but I can’t force an agenda onto her as an excuse to see her every day. _ Alex frowned until Brainy cleared his throat.

Alex blinked from her trance, noticing he was waiting for her to enter the medbay with them. She sealed the door, pressing the button at her belt to turn off the security camera while Lena placed Bu onto the medical bed. He was snuggling the penguin plush, glancing from Brainy, to Lena, to Alex and back again.  
  
“They sound like an incredible species. I think that Bu used his empathic powers earlier this morning. And...” Lena began to talk, speaking with her hands from her enthusiasm. Brainy frowned for a moment until Alex motioned to the alien with her head, to explain who ‘Bu’ was while Lena continued. “I can confirm the theory that his presence creates a tranquil atmosphere which allows for easier self-expression.”

  
_ That explains why I felt able to open up to Alex earlier...Bu must have unintentionally lowered the walls we use to block our emotions from surfacing. _

“I see. This would suggest that they develop these abilities from a young age. Fascinating.” Brainy took a step closer to Bu, crouching so that he was at eye-level, inspecting him curiously. Bu blinked slowly, reaching out to touch Brainy’s head, turning his image inducer off.

Lena let out a yelp of surprise, almost jumping out of her skin from the sudden blue Brainy. It had been a good while since she’d seen his natural appearance, and it had almost slipped her mind completely. Bu hummed in wonder and Alex laughed loudly enough that she had to press a hand to her mouth to stifle it.

“A smart one, aren’t you? Or extraordinarily intuitive.” Brainy concluded with a smile when Bu offered him the penguin as an apology. “No, no, you may keep your plush companion, though I greatly appreciate the gesture.” 

Lena forced her smile down, recalling a scenario from that same morning. Alex had allowed Bu to keep the penguin when he almost burst into tears after he dropped it on the apartment floor. Once again, the Director had shown how soft she really was underneath.

“We need to find out how he ended up here and how to get him back to his people. Brainy, can you work on that while Lena and I check him for internal injuries?” Alex asked, walking closer.  
  
“Yes, of course.” Brainy bowed his head before heading towards the door, he paused, turning to the two women, noticing the way Bu was staring at them in awe.  
  
“I believe you two would make an exceptional couple.” Brainy commented calmly. 

Alex almost pulled a muscle from how fast she turned to stare at him with a questioning fire in her eyes that would have terrified most agents. Lena turned more slowly, neutral expression in place as she addressed Brainy.  
  
“What makes you say that?” The Luthor asked with feigned nonchalance.  
  
“You share an unspoken bond not unlike that of the Senmotians. I believe ‘Bu’ senses it as well. Merely an observation.” Brainy offered a smile, unsealing the door and making his exit before Alex could tackle him to the ground.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Lena muttered in an attempt to fill the nervous silence Brainy had left in his wake. Alex muttered an awkward ‘yeah’, turning her attention to Bu to remove his bandages. She got to work, making sure to be careful and slow with her movement. Bu watched the cloth unravelling, glancing to Lena who smiled reassuringly.

“There we go.” Alex murmured once she was finished, gently inspecting his head to see that the cuts were healing nicely. Bu leaned in before Alex could move away, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck with a soft hum.  
  
“Oh...okay?” Alex was caught off guard from the sudden hug, gently patting his back with a pleased smile.  
  
“Aw, look, he likes you.” Lena pointed out sweetly. Alex felt her stomach melt from her tone of voice.

“Glad someone does.” She sarcastically remarked.  
  
“Would it help if I said that I liked you too?” The Luthor asked with a slow smirk. Bu let go of Alex to sit more comfortably on the medical bed as the Director turned to Lena with an amused shine in her deep brown eyes.

  
“Do you?” Alex challenged, hands coming to rest against her hips, chin jutting out in a confident stance. Lena gave her a satisfied look that said ‘wouldn’t you like to know’, crossing her arms as a single, dark eyebrow rose.  
  
“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” She echoed from the night before. Alex let out a breath of both disbelief and humour.  
  
“Let me guess, you’re not telling.” The agent concluded.  
  
“Nice to see you’ve been paying attention, Director Danvers.” Lena flirted smoothly. 

Alex couldn’t ignore the butterflies exploding through her but she decided to give the genius young Luthor a taste of her own medicine.

“How could I not? You’re gorgeous _ and _ you’re smart. That’s quite a combination.” Alex casually explained with a shrug of her shoulders, without moving her hands off her hips. 

Lena looked genuinely surprised from the very forward compliment, her face growing hotter. She noticed how Alex looked far too smug that she’d gotten her to blush and be at a temporary loss for words.

“Is that really what you think?” Lena recovered quickly, unfolding her arms, tone unreadable.

They were both unrelenting, neither willing to let the other get the upper hand...but it wasn’t a contest, it was a game. A _ dangerous _ game. One they’d only allowed themselves to play at this level as of last night.  
  
“Maybe it is. Maybe it’s not. I’ll never tell.” Alex retaliated. 

Lena wanted to shove her for being such a tease. Instead she couldn’t stop a smile, rolling her eyes when Alex grinned victoriously.  
  
“Buuu.” Their little friend hummed, reminding the two that they weren’t alone.

  
“Sorry sweetheart, Alex was being mean and taking all of my attention.” Lena cooed at him. 

Alex let out an offended ‘hey!’ that earned a light-hearted laugh from Lena.  
  
“You started it.” Alex argued childishly, under her breath.  
  
“Big kid.” Lena jested with a smirk.  
  
“Big flirt.” Alex countered, flashing a wink.  
  
“Stop being so distracting.” Lena demanded, shaking her head when Alex chuckled to herself.  
  
“Okay. Let’s get this scan over with.” Alex suggested. 

Within seconds, the two women were focused again, working together to help the little, lost alien in their care. As they initiated the full-body scan, both Alex and Lena noticed several track marks on Bu’s tiny arms - an unpleasant discovery.  
  
“This looks bad.” Alex breathed out, eyes dashing across the data in front of them. Lena’s features formed a serious frown, meeting Alex’s gaze when the Director turned to her. “Really bad.”

“Thank god there’s no internal damage...but you’re right. All the evidence points to experimentation of some kind. Who would do such a thing to an innocent _ child? _” Lena grimly explained, disgust clear in her voice. 

“That’s what I want to know.” Alex agreed firmly.

Lena looked to Bu, watching him shuffle over to her, arms outstretched with a whining hum. Sensing his need for comfort, she reached to pick him up, holding him close while he leaned against her, nuzzling his chin into the fluffy penguin. He was shuddering, a sign that he was frightened or unsettled.

  
“It’s okay, darling.” Lena softly soothed, stroking the top of Bu’s head gently, whispering words of reassurance to him under her breath. Alex was quiet, lost in thought as she admired Lena cradling the alien affectionately. It was quite the sight. Alex never imagined it could send her heart into a fluttering mess, but, apparently Lena’s motherly instincts turned her to mush.  
  
“You’re so good with him.” She observed quietly before she could think better of it. Lena cast her a modest smile, then looked down to Bu, who was humming in contentment while she bobbed her body in a slow, relaxing rhythm.

“He’s tired.” The Luthor said, the child’s round eyes blinking lethargically. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Lena offered with a kind warmth behind her eyes. Alex felt her heart leap nervously in her chest.  
  
“I can’t, he’s-...he’s tired, like you said.” Alex deflected, staring down at the floor, lacing her fingers together. Lena bit her lip from how sweet Alex was when she felt shy. Lena recalled Alex’s interest in being a mother and Bu could be good practice.  
  
“Come here.” Tone soft and inviting, Lena motioned her head slowly for Alex to move closer. The Director complied, taking a few steps nearer, unsure what to do with her hands from her anxiousness. “Relax, Alex.” Lena breathed gently, inspiring a coy smile from the agent, who took her advice, exhaling steadily.  
  
“There we go, that’s it.” The young Luthor encouraged, handing Bu carefully to Alex, exchanging him by placing her hand under Alex’s arm for support. 

Alex held him against her with such an awed smile Lena couldn’t help but smile along with her. Bu hummed sweetly, nuzzling against Alex, clutching onto the penguin he remembered she had given to him. As her instincts took over, Alex started to hum to Bu in return, a soft tune that seemed to relax him even more.  
  
Lena’s hand was still resting under Alex’s arm, both women completely smitten with the little alien, Alex singing to him under her breath, Lena helping to hold him steady. 

They could have been a little family, if Lena didn’t think too hard. She let herself have this moment with Alex and Bu...a fantasy of what her life could be if she had the courage to tell Alex how she felt. Alex seemed to be lost in her own dream, her pretty eyes glistening with unshed tears, gaze rising to meet Lena’s. 

Lena smiled at her then and Alex felt herself fall a little bit more in love with her.

Soon enough, Bu was snoring lightly in their arms, though they hardly had enough time to admire the boy as the medbay doors hissed open.  
  
Brainy strode inside, swiftly sealing the doors behind him, opening his mouth to speak. He halted for a moment from the domestic sight he was met with. Alex felt her ears start to burn from embarrassment, Lena’s expression turning neutral as she quickly looked to the floor.

  
“Have you got him?” Lena murmured, slowly dropping her hand from Alex’s arm once the Director mumbled a ‘yeah’ in response.  
  
“What have you learned?” Alex addressed Brainy, tone low so as not to disturb the slumbering Senmotian.

“Crucial information. That alien is, in fact, the very first Senmotian to be discovered on Earth.” Brainy began, motioning to Bu. “Approximately three weeks ago he was located within a crashed escape pod by an organisation known as AOH-Tech.”  
  
Lena’s features hardened. 

“Advancement of Humanity. They develop augmentation technology, through organic means.” She recited without Brainy’s input.

  
“You’ve heard of them?” Alex looked to Lena with curiosity.  
  
“Yes. The company has made several requests for funding from L-Corp for their projects. Obviously I declined, their methods are barbaric. During my research of the company, I discovered they had ties to Cadmus and, by extension, my mother.” Alex forced down a reaction, jaw clenching tightly while Lena continued. 

“If they’re involved in this, it can’t be good, given what we know of Bu’s natural abilities and AOH-Tech’s commitment to humanity and _ humanity _ alone.” The C.E.O explained, taking several steps towards Brainy.  
  
“I agree, the situation is troubling, and, ah, that is not all I have to report.” Even Brainy appeared to be more serious than usual. 

Alex readied herself for whatever bad news he was about to deliver.

“Bu fled AOH-Tech with the aid of an employee, after they performed a series of morally corrupt experiments. However, his existence was made known to a government agency acting outside of the D.E.O. They are attempting to track down and locate the alien runaway. If they were to obtain Bu, there is a ninety-eight point nine percent chance that they will conduct tests to extract his abilities for medicinal use. This process would...terminate him.”

Lena inhaled sharply, turning to Alex. The Director wore a perturbed frown, looking to Bu, sleeping in her arms, blissfully unaware of the heartless intentions of humankind.  
  
“We have to keep him safe. Alex, we can’t let them find him.” Lena stated, worry and determination mixed within her voice.  
  
“We won’t.” The Director reaffirmed, carefully moving to pass Bu back to Lena. She cradled him close to allow Alex the freedom to stride toward Brainy, searching his eyes once she was close enough. He returned the stare, waiting for Alex to speak.  
  
“Tell me you’ve got something, Brainy.” Though her request was delivered firmly, there was an underlying plea behind it.  
  
“I have.” He confirmed, prompting Alex to slowly close her eyes in relief, exhaling the breath she was holding. “I deduced that a Senmotian presence would be found within the sol system, in search of their lost vessel. Since Bu is the only survivor accounted for from the escape pod’s crash site, they will wish for his safe return.”  
  
“Right.” Alex acknowledged, glancing to Bu. “Is there any way we can contact them?”  
  
“Yes. I can open a communications channel with their vessel and have them approach Earth to retrieve Bu. Thanks to a rather amusing story,” Brainy paused when Alex glared. “Which I will _ save _ for another time, I am fluent in Senmotian. Shall I send a message?” Brainy asked Alex.  
  
“Give them these coordinates. It’s a field just outside of National City. By nightfall, it'll be the best place to exchange Bu without interference.”  
  
“Understood.” Brainy turned to leave but Alex’s comm going off caused him to pause.  
  
“What is it, agent?” Alex questioned over the channel once she’d opened it, fingers pressed to her ear.  
  
“Colonel Haley is here, ma’am. She wants to speak with you.”  
  
“Understood, I’m on my way.” Alex closed the comms off, a look of dread forming on her face.  
  
“Who’s Colonel Haley?” Lena questioned, taking note of Alex’s growing tension.  
  
“Technically she’s my boss. And a huge pain in the-” The Director started to curse.  
  
“Assuming you do not wish for Bu to be discovered, I suggest we come up with something, and quickly.” Brainy interjected.  
  
“I’ll go talk to her, keep her occupied. Brainy, help Lena hide Bu somehow.” Alex unsealed the door, looking to Lena with a firm smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to him.” She promised.  
  
“I know you won’t.” Lena replied with no doubt in her mind.  
  
Hurrying through the corridors to reach the command center, Alex straightened her posture once she spotted Colonel Haley lingering by the central table.  
  
“Director Danvers.” She greeted stiffly. Alex gave a nod.  
  
“Colonel. You needed to speak with me, ma’am?” Alex was a master at impassive looks. She could hide what she was really thinking behind a neutral expression with ease.  
  
“I have a new assignment for you. A government approved team of scientists have been attempting to locate a runaway alien. They contacted me this morning for aid after concluding the hostile was within our vicinity. Given the nature of the D.E.O, I offered to assist them in finding and capturing the target.”  
  
Her training saved her from reacting. Alex felt a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach the longer Haley explained the situation, though her face never changed.  
  
“I see. Can you tell me anything about this alien?” Alex questioned, with the intention to keep Haley talking, to give Brainy and Lena time to figure something out.

“I’m sure Agent Dox will have no trouble gathering the information you require.” Haley pointed out with a frown. Alex swallowed the dry sensation in her throat.  
  
“Yes, you’re right.” She agreed.  
  
_ Okay, leave now. Please leave...please- _  
  
“Where _ is _ Agent Dox?”  
  
_ Shit. _

“Agent Dox? He’s, uh, he’s-” Alex started to answer, trying to come up with an excuse.

  
“Right here, Colonel! Marvellous to see you again.” Just in time, Brainy strolled over to the women with a charming smile. 

Alex internally sighed with relief, glancing to where Lena was accompanying him. Once again her ability to not react saved them all from being caught out. In Lena’s arms she was carrying a toddler with thick dark hair and bright blue eyes. In his hands he was clutching a fluffy penguin plush. He looked just like a human child, but Alex knew it was Bu.  
  
_ They modified Brainy’s image inducer to create a disguise for Bu too. Genius! _Alex had to resist the urge to smile to herself, glancing down at the floor instead.

Haley narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious but with little grounds to accuse, glancing to Lena with slight surprise.  
  
“Ms. Luthor? While I recall your aid against the Worldkillers as per the reports made by Director Henshaw, I wasn’t aware you had connections to the D.E.O.” Haley questioned; her tone was steady but she was clearly irritated.  
  
“You must be Colonel Haley. Alex has told me all about you.” Lena smoothly lied with a polite smile, extending her free hand while balancing Bu on her hip. Haley accepted the handshake, glancing to Alex with a questioning look. Alex managed a smile, looking to Lena.  
  
“Is that so?” Haley pressed. Lena wasn’t phased by her icy stare.  
  
“Of course, right, sweetie?” She aimed at Alex with a lovely smile. Alex almost fainted from the term of endearment, but she caught on immediately.  
  
“Ah-yes, yeah that’s right. I left something in my apartment this morning and Lena was just dropping it off. Thanks, babe.” Turning to Lena, Alex felt herself internally scream from the breathtaking grin Lena wore from being addressed as babe.  
  
“What would you do without me?” She teased, leaning in to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek that made her knees go weak. She faked a laugh from Lena’s comment, her nervousness from the kiss merging with it.  
  
“I had no idea that you two were…” Haley began, trailing off.  
  
“Together?” Alex finished for her. “We try to keep it on a need to know basis. The media are all over Lena enough as it is, you understand. If you wouldn’t mind…”  
  
“I will keep this information between us.” The Colonel promised.

  
“Thank you.” Lena expressed her gratitude, touching Alex’s arm.

Alex had come up with a solution so quickly that Lena was impressed. Once again, they’d both been in sync and caught on to the other’s plan without a word.  
  
“I better get going, I think this one’s ready for a nap.” The young Luthor added, gesturing to Bu in her arms, who was sleepily nuzzled against her.  
  
“I wasn’t aware the two of you had a child.” Haley’s eyebrows rose, her cold exterior warming just slightly thanks to Bu’s aura. 

Alex felt herself blush, unfortunately a reaction she had no control over.

Thankfully, Brainy hadn’t spoken at all through the exchange and Alex got the feeling he was working to maintain the false image of Bu in his mind.

“Actually, he’s my nephew.” Lena bluffed, hoping Haley didn’t know the extent of her family. It wasn’t like Lex Luthor had any children...their story was getting shaky but they couldn’t keep up a lie that they had a son together, what if Haley brought it up again?

Alex seemed to be struggling to chip in this time, obviously still letting it sink in that Haley had bought the two of them being a couple so easily. She wasn’t an easy woman to fool, despite what was going on right now.  
  
“I see. What’s his name?” Haley asked politely. Lena wanted to die.  
  
“...Abe.” She finally answered after an awkward pause. 

The name seemed to stir Alex from her thoughts as she glanced to Lena with an unspoken ‘wow’ from that choice.

“I will allow this, given Ms. Luthor is already aware of our organisation, but please take more care in the future. Need I remind you that this is a place of work.” It was only a light scolding, one that Alex could handle.  
  
“Yes, ma’am, I understand. I’ll start working on your assignment immediately.” She gave a salute, to keep the peace.  
  
“See to it that you do, Director.” Haley returned the salute. “Ms. Luthor.” She motioned her head in farewell, turning on her heel to make for the exit.  
  
“Oh my god, finally.” Alex breathed a sigh of relief the moment Haley was out of earshot and, shortly after, out of the building.  
  
Lena seemed to be recovering too, making sure Bu was okay once Brainy lowered the image inducer’s frequency back to its usual capacity. Alex smirked to herself as she remembered something.  
  
“Abe? Seriously, that was the best you could come up with?”  
  
“Oh, stop it, I panicked! You should be thankful I called him Abe. I almost said E.T.” Lena confessed, a giggle tumbling out after Alex couldn’t hold back a disbelieving laugh.  
  
“That was close. Do you think she bought it?” The C.E.O added.  
  
“I believe so. Your performance was very convincing...and natural.” Brainy pointed out with a knowing smile. Alex tugged her lips to the side to stop herself grinning proudly from the observation. Lena’s cheeks went pink but she appeared pleased by the remark.  
  
He bowed his head to them both before returning to his station to work on the message for the Senmotian ship. Alex placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while Lena tried to catch her attention discreetly.  
  
“You risked your job. To protect Bu.” Lena commented softly. 

Alex nodded, looking to meet the Luthor’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah, and you risked your reputation. Wouldn’t want it getting out that you’re secretly dating the Director of a government organisation that doesn’t officially exist. Imagine the backlash.” Alex joked sarcastically.  
  
“You know what I mean.” Lena pressed lightly with an expression that spoke she was serious.  
  
“I said I’d keep him safe and I meant it. No matter what it takes.” Alex reaffirmed quietly. 

Before Lena could think better of it, she stepped in to kiss Alex’s cheek, this one lasting a little longer than the last. When she pulled back nervously, Alex barely managed a smile from her surprise, lifting her fingers to touch the place where Lena’s lips had been.  
  
“For the record, I wouldn’t care what nonsense the media spouted if I was dating you. I wouldn’t be ashamed to tell the world that I was lucky enough to be Alex Danvers’ girlfriend.”  
  
The Luthor nearly gasped from the words that just left her mouth without restraint. Alex seemed just as caught off guard by it, her heart rapidly thumping against her chest.  
  
“Lucky enough?” She repeated, voice quiet, a combination of amazement and disbelief.  
  
“Director, I have received a response from the Senmotians.” Brainy’s voice broke them from the moment. 

Alex wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Lena wasn’t sure either.  
  
“And? What did they say?” Alex asked eagerly.  
  
“They agreed to meet you at the coordinates at dusk to collect Bu. They were very polite and thankful for our intervention.”  
  
“Good work, Brainy. We couldn’t have done this without you.” Brainy smiled proudly from the compliment.

  
“Alex is right. Thank you.” Lena added appreciatively.  
  
“I was happy to aid in returning the infant to his people. And, might I add it was a pleasure to spend time with you Lena. You certainly seem to bring out the best in Director Danvers.”  
  
“Alright, well you can quit saying stuff like that.” Alex complained with an exasperated look.

  
“I don’t know, Alex, I think he approves of our relationship.” Lena teased, enjoying the way Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. Brainy let out an ‘I do!’ as he strolled back to his station.  
  
The Director’s attention was drawn to Bu, who was kicking his legs out happily in Lena’s arms.  
  
“Buuuu!” The Luthor placed him down on the floor since he seemed to want to stand on his own.  
  
“Hold my hand, that’s a good boy.” Lena praised when he reached to grab her hand with his three fingers, penguin plush safely tucked under his other arm.  
  
“We should head to the exchange point. It’ll take a while to reach the outskirts of the City.” Alex suggested, watching Bu bending his knees in a little dance.  
  
“God, he’s too cute.” She added under her breath. Lena giggled, catching Alex’s remark.  
  
“Isn’t he?” She agreed, taking his other hand, and the penguin, to help him dance, bobbing her knees in time with his pace.  
  
“Way to just kill me with cuteness, guys.” Alex commented, placing her hand over her chest watching the two dancing together, Lena’s laughter and Bu’s excited hums sweeter than an entire box of doughnuts. When Bu let go of one of Lena’s hands to reach for Alex’s, Lena looked to her with matching expectancy behind her soft expression, biting her lip.

How was she supposed to say no? Alex accepted his hand, smiling from the powerful happiness resonating off his aura the second she did. Once Bu started his dancing more enthusiastically, Alex joined in too, chuckling when Lena laughed at how silly they must have looked.  
  
While they bobbed their knees and did some more dance moves, Alex reached for Lena’s free hand with a warm smile. Lena felt her heart leap, taking Alex’s hand in hers to close the circle.  
  
“Bu, bu, bu, bu.” He hummed with little pauses, a very faint glow surrounding their dance circle from the positive energies. Alex couldn’t stop smiling, and when she met the Luthor’s eyes, she saw that Lena couldn’t seem to either.  
  
From where he was sitting at his monitor, Brainy smiled to himself from the sight.

  
  
******

“We’re almost there.” Alex pointed out quietly, fingers tightening around the steering wheel of the car. Lena sighed in what could only be described as a mixture of relief and disappointment, casting a wistful look to the back seats where Bu was sleeping.  
  
“I’m gonna miss the little bundle of joy.” She murmured under her breath. Alex inhaled a heavy breath, eyes on the empty road, the sunset’s last rays of light shining through the windows.  
  
“Yeah. Me too.” The agreement came in a soft tone, inspiring Lena to reach for Alex’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
“I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for him...for _ us _ .” Lena whispered, heart fluttering feeling Alex squeeze their connected hands.  
  
“You saved Bu from a terrible fate, Lena. That was all you.” Alex murmured, casting a glance over to her. The view of Lena’s purest smile, the setting sun as her backdrop...was the most beautiful sight Alex had ever witnessed.  
  
Looking back to the road, Alex smiled, listening to the soothing pattern of Bu’s snoring hums.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the coordinates, dusk settling around them as they parked off the dirt track. Lena gently woke Bu, helping to wrap the little blanket around his shoulders, lifting him out of the car with Alex’s help.  
  
“Buuu…” Finding his feet, Bu reached for their hands, Lena taking the left, Alex the right.  
  
Together they walked him slowly across the field, the clear night sky lighting their way, Alex checking a device from Brainy that told them where to wait. As they walked, Bu seemed to sense something was happening, he jumped a bit, tugging on their arms.  
  
“Hey, you want to swing, little guy? It’s pretty fun. My parents used to do it with me, I think you’ll like it.” Alex asked him. He hummed excitedly, a clear yes. 

Lena met Alex’s gaze with a nod and a smile. They both started to swing the arm holding onto Bu’s hands while walking faster for momentum. He kicked his feet up, lifting off the ground as they swung him, humming what must have been laughter. Alex laughed with him, Lena’s beaming smile making her heart heavy with affection.  
  
“I think he likes it!” Lena laughed along as they swung him a few more times, Alex letting out a ‘wheee’ as he was in the air, enjoying his reaction. Soon enough, the device on her wrist beeped to inform them they were waiting in the right spot.  
  
Breathless from laughter and swinging Bu, the two steadied their movements in unison. Lena felt her chest tighten. It wouldn’t be long now, soon Bu could be with his kind, safe and loved...and home. It also meant the little alien who had brought so much light into her life in such a short time, would be gone. Lena was so happy... _ so _ happy she could help him.  
  
Lena’s impact on his life would stay with her forever.

Bu looked up from Alex to Lena slowly, noticing how they were both quiet and sad. His instincts spoke to him, a blue glow surrounding his hands where they held onto his temporary moms’.  
  
“Alex...look.” Lena whispered, noticing the calming aura surrounding them as Bu used his powers. Alex stared down at their glowing hands, and for the first time she felt Bu’s aura engulf her own with a sense of peace and happiness.  
  
Then Bu did something he’d never done before. 

Slowly, he drew their hands closer, urging Alex and Lena to let go of his hands and hold each other’s instead. Understanding what he was trying to do, they released his hands, allowing Bu to connect them until they were holding hands without him this time.

“I feel...” Lena whispered.  
  
“...you.” Alex finished, gasping when Bu placed his hand gently over the top of theirs.

Everything slowed down around them and all Alex could feel was Lena’s aura...like a gentle breeze, whispers of Lena’s voice surrounding her mind.  
  
For Lena, she felt Alex’s warmth, like the sun on her face, echoes of ‘I’ve got you’ - a quiet reassurance, a memory? It was Alex speaking to her but it was more than that…

_ Alex? _

_ Lena... _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Our minds are - _

_ \- connected. _

Every thought, every feeling for Lena that Alex had forced back, rose to the surface. Lena’s essence surrounded her, the very core of her soul filling Alex’s heart. She heard her name, whispered softly from Lena’s lips, over and over like a mantra. She could feel Lena’s thoughts unravelling too, freed from their cage.  
  
Lena closed her eyes at the same time Alex did. Where once they would have been met with darkness, with Bu guiding them together, they saw each other.

Alex started to run towards where Lena was standing. When they met in the middle, Lena threw her arms around Alex, holding her close. Alex ran her fingers lightly through Lena’s hair, reaching to cradle her face in her hands. They leaned in, with certainty, _ together. _ As their lips met, they shared how they felt for each other without a word.  
  
An overwhelming wave of affection and love almost knocked them off their feet, powerful enough for their eyes to snap open. 

Bu lowered his hand away with a small smile, blinking up at them both.  
  
Their hands were still laced together as the blue light began to fade away. Alex turned to look at Lena with tears in her eyes that she hadn’t even known were there. Lena’s tears were just as silent, both of them trying to understand what had happened.

“Buuu.” The soft hum inspired them to break eye contact, looking down to the sweet little alien. 

Before they could speak, a shimmering light appeared up ahead as the Senmotian spacecraft made its landing. Alex let go of Lena’s hand to hold onto Bu’s as the air kicked up around them. Lena shielded her face from the whipping wind, watching the small ship descend from the sky.

Moments later, once the vessel was on the ground, a large ramp unfolded, revealing steaming light from inside the craft. Two, towering aliens stood in the doorway, surrounded by the radiating, white light.  
  
“Oh my god…” Lena breathed in awe from how majestic the aliens looked, slowly stepping onto the ramp.  
  
“Buuuu.” One of the aliens spoke, its hum deep and resonating, so strong that it vibrated around them. Alex couldn’t stop staring from how tall the creatures were compared to Bu.

Bu let out an excited hum, releasing Alex’s hand to break into a waddle run towards the aliens. Somehow, Alex and Lena just knew that they were his parents. Lena felt her emotions get wedged in her throat as she resisted the tears. Alex chewed on her lip, watching him go, but as Bu reached the edge of the ramp, he hesitated.  
  
Turning back to Alex and Lena, the tiny alien hurtled back towards them, inspiring them to look at each other with wide smiles, kneeling to meet him as he reached them.  
  
“Buuuu!” He hummed, throwing his little arms around them in a group hug. 

Alex and Lena hugged him goodbye, together.  
  
“You be careful up there alright? And when you meet a girl when you’re older, make sure to treat her nice, okay?” Alex joked through her tears, sniffing and wiping her eyes on her arm.  
  
“Bu, bu.” He nodded in understanding, looking down to the penguin wrapped up in the blanket around his shoulders. Slowly, he extended it to Alex, but she shook her head.  
  
“You keep it.” She whispered, gently pushing the penguin back against Bu’s heart. He hummed happily, big, round eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
Then he turned to Lena. 

Her attempts to keep it together immediately fell apart when he looked at her with such a sorrowful face and broke into a series of trembling tears.  
  
“Hey now, don’t cry, little one.” Lena soothed, reaching to stroke the side of his head affectionately. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again someday.” She smiled, warm and sincere.  
  
“Buuu?” He asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
“I promise.” Lena answered, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks when Bu reached to hug her one last time.  
  
“Alright, go on, off you go.” She encouraged gently. He looked to the two of them with a smile, snuggling the penguin close before he turned and rushed towards his parents.  
  
Alex and Lena stood up straight again, watching as the aliens scooped Bu into their arms a bright blue glow emitted from both creatures once their son was reunited with them. They could hear the shared, resounding hums as they spoke to each other, cuddling Bu, nuzzling their heads against his.  
  
Alex caught a shivering exhale where Lena was trying to control her tears. She silently reached to take the Luthor’s hand in hers, softly squeezing it while she watched the heartfelt reunion. Lena laced their fingers together, a sense of honour surging through her heart from what they had accomplished.  
  
After a moment, the Senmotians placed Bu next to them, each taking a hand to guide him to the ship’s door. There, they turned to face Alex and Lena, the two humans who had rescued their child. For a moment they simply looked at them, before slowly, they bowed.  
  
Watching their tall figures arch forward in respect, Alex smiled proudly.  
  
Once they were upright once more, they both gave a final hum of gratitude.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Lena whispered with a soft smile, watching them take Bu’s hands and walk into the bright light.  
  
Within minutes, the vessel was rising from the ground and ascending into the starry night’s sky; a shrinking spec and a final flash...and they were gone.

Lena turned to look at Alex. Without saying anything, they threw their arms around each other in a crushing hug. Alex squeezed her eyes shut, holding Lena close against her. The Luthor held onto Alex, lacing her fingers into the back of her hair, resting the side of her head against hers.  
  
“Let’s go home.” Alex whispered once they drew apart. Lena smiled and nodded.

  
******

It was well into the night and Alex Danvers couldn’t sleep. 

A week had passed since Bu had returned with his people and the Director had been so overwhelmed with work she’d barely had the chance to speak to Lena at all.

Brainy had worked to help cover up the evidence of the Senmotians’ landing and presence; Alex had written up a report about the runaway alien managing to escape beyond their capabilities to ‘recapture it’. Everything had ended well. Bu was safe with his family, their tracks were covered...and yet…

Something was still missing. Alex was..._ lonely. _

Just when she was considering drowning her sorrows, a lapse in judgement she would rather avoid, someone knocked on the door to her apartment. Checking the time, it was just past 1 o’clock. Alex leapt out of bed, straightening her vest and flattening her hair, making herself presentable, hoping her instincts were right.

“Okay...okay.” Alex quietly murmured to herself, inhaling a steadying breath before she unlocked and opened the door. 

There, waiting outside with her hands laced together, was none other than Lena Luthor.  
  
“Oh god, did I wake you again? I mean, it is late, of course I probably woke you. I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep and I was missing Bu-...do you mind if I come in?” Lena rambled anxiously against her will, all of her built up feelings about seeing Alex again exploding the second she’d lain eyes on her.  
  
Alex couldn’t stop a smile from how endearing Lena was being; she was so relieved to see her that the Luthor could have said anything and Alex would have still invited her in.  
  
“Of course I don’t mind. Under one condition.” Alex answered, surprised by how calm she sounded, given the fact that her heart was doing some crazy backflips and her stomach was dealing with a butterfly outbreak.  
  
“Go on?” Lena questioned, perfectly shaped brow rising.  
  
“I need to know if you’re hiding any aliens in your coat.” Alex deadpanned with a neutral expression, cherishing the lilting laugh she earned from Lena.  
  
“You might have to frisk me, agent Danvers. You know, just to be safe.” She suggested once she regained her composure. Lena’s nervousness had temporarily dissipated into their usual flirtatious dynamic. Alex didn’t bother to hide her grin, bowing her head to the side as if to say ‘sounds good’, while pulling the door open for her.  
  
Lena flashed her a subtle smile, stepping inside once she was invited. Alex closed the door, catching the amused sparkle behind Lena’s eyes, noticing her glance down at her pyjamas. Alex shook her head and folded her lips into a line to contain a smile.  
  
“I’ve got deja vu.” Lena commented, taking several steps inside the apartment, wringing her hands together.  
  
“You and me both.” Alex agreed, following her, almost walking into her when Lena suddenly stopped and turned around.  
  
“Alex...we need to talk.” The Luthor began.  
  
“What about?” Alex replied having an idea what her answer would be. She motioned to the couch. Lena flashed her a grateful smile and the two sank down onto it. Lena was quiet for a little while, trying to think where to even begin. Alex was patient, running her hand through her hair nervously.  
  
“You remember when we took Bu out into the field.” Lena started slowly, refusing to look at Alex. Alex visibly swallowed, wiping her clammy palms along her pyjama pants discreetly.  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” She replied quietly, daring to look across towards Lena.  
  
“And...you recall what happened when he encouraged us to hold hands.” She continued, voice softer from the memory.  
  
“That’s what you want to talk about.” Alex concluded. Lena met her gaze with a tiny nod.  
  
She looked vulnerable, as if she would break apart at any moment. Alex knew how she felt. It was as if Bu was the key to their locked emotions, and, even after he’d gone, they couldn’t seal them away anymore. Lena wasn’t used to that...and if Alex was being honest, she wasn’t either.  
  
“Fair enough.” The agent responded, leaning back into the cushions. “Would you like me to go first?” She offered, taking in the appreciative look Lena aimed her way.  
  
“I’d appreciate that.” She admitted, both relieved and terrified to see that Alex still got her, even without Bu’s help. 

Alex nodded in understanding, staring down into her lap for a moment. When she was ready, she took a deep breath, making sure to turn so that she was facing Lena slightly. Lena couldn’t breathe from anticipation, pretty eyes roaming over Alex’s features.  
  
“Brainy mentioned back when we first told him about Bu, that Senmotians could connect minds, to share their thoughts and feelings. I think that’s what Bu did, for us. He sensed our…” Alex met Lena’s eyes in time to see her coy smile. “...connection, so he used his powers to help us.”

  
“I think so too.” The young Luthor concurred. 

Alex hesitated to gather her courage, reaching to lightly clasp Lena’s hands. When she looked back at her, the agent smiled.  
  
“If you’d never showed up at my apartment with that cute, little alien...I don’t think I’d have been able to say this, but…I’m gonna try to now. I want to try.” Alex whispered, expression contorting into a frown where she attempted to hold back all her different emotions to express them in the right way. 

“Lena, I…” Alex’s voice cracked, she smiled, squeezing Lena’s hands, forcing herself to keep their eyes locked no matter how hard it was.  
  
“I’ve fallen for you. Like, _ really _ fallen, and...I want you to know that, it’s okay if you don’t-, if this is not what you want or-” She struggled, wincing at how terribly this was going, gaze downcast in shame.  
  
“No, Alex, it is...what I want.” Lena gently interrupted, voice filled with clarity. Inspired by how brave Alex was to be so honest with her, Lena knew it was her turn, and for once in her life she was glad to be opening up. Alex looked back up at her with a hopeful expression that sent Lena’s heart soaring.

“When our minds were connected and I could _ feel _you...and then when we kissed…I knew. I knew that you were special to me. More than that. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Lena smiled, as if the revelation was new for her as well now that she was saying it aloud.

“I don’t want to hide how I feel. Alex...will you be-” Lena wasn’t sure how she hadn’t passed out from the rush of nervousness.  
  
“Yes.” Alex blurted out with a sheepish smile when Lena giggled.  
  
“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!” Lena reminded through a laugh. Alex grinned, squeezing her hands.  
  
“My answer will always be yes.” Alex professed.  
  
“Mm, well, now I know that Alex Danvers is a hopeless romantic.” Lena teased sweetly.  
  
“And I know that Lena Luthor is completely soft.” Alex countered, enjoying the little chuckle Lena couldn’t contain.  
  
“Alex, will you be mine?” Lena whispered with the softest look in her eyes.  
  
“I’ll be yours.” Alex smiled from the rush of happiness she felt inside her chest the second she accepted Lena’s request.  
  
“Does this mean we’re girlfriends? We haven’t even been on a date, or kissed- well, not on the physical plane at least.” Letting out an amused breath from Lena’s question, Alex gave her a look that prompted Lena to bite her lip.  
  
“I can fix that.” She murmured with a smile that melted the Luthor’s heart.  
  
Alex leaned in to slowly capture Lena’s lips, hands rising to hold her face affectionately. Feeling Lena return the embrace eagerly, Alex smiled against her mouth, letting out a soft, approving gasp from the sensation of Lena’s fingers tangling into the back of her hair.  
  
It felt even more amazing than Lena could ever have imagined, kissing Alex… Though it wasn’t quite as emotionally intimate as joining minds, she could still _ feel _ Alex, filling her senses, her soul. In turn Alex was lost in Lena, the scent of her perfume, the smoothness of her lips, the needy tugging at her hair...it was divine.

Their kiss lasted for a while, slow and languid, an expression of their emotions shared through their gentle embrace. Eventually, they pulled away, Lena wearing a love-drunk smile and Alex blinking slowly in a daze.  
  
“That was…” Lena breathed.  
  
“...perfect.” Alex finished.

She opened her arms to offer herself to the young Luthor. Lena shifted to snuggle against her agent with a content sigh, closing her eyes. Alex’s fingers gently raked through Lena’s dark hair, earning a relaxed hum from Lena that made Alex smile. It wasn’t quite the same hum as Bu, but it was still adorable.

“What’s on your mind?” Alex asked softly, breaking the peaceful quiet that had fallen over them.  
  
“I was just thinking about how much I wish I could say thank you to Bu.” Lena admitted, leaning back so that she could look up at Alex.  
  
“He gave us that push we needed.” Alex agreed with a warm smile.  
  
As the two were content to remain in each other’s arms until morning, on a ship somewhere out in the vastness of space, cuddling up to his penguin plush, Bu smiled, with a content hum.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna miss Bu, he was a good boy. The Senmotians were made up by myself in case anyone was curious. I know this was a long one - thank you for sticking with it to the end, I appreciate it.


End file.
